


Face to Face.

by Queen_Dream1



Category: freeform - Fandom
Genre: Big Ass, Big Breasts, Face Slapping, Forest Sex, Fucking, Lesbian Sex, Other, Other - Freeform, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Squirting, Twerking, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Whipping, i hate nicki minaj, unwanted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Dream1/pseuds/Queen_Dream1
Summary: Two artists have been enemies for years, fought a lot, but one day in the same room of a hotel, they are in the same place. Cardi b and Nicki Minaj thought it was time for some rough sex.





	Face to Face.

It was a stormy night, and a artist who hopped off her limbo, ran into a hotel, soaked in rain.

Cardi b, famous woman rapper, has just came back from a concert. She saw a room that had her name on the door. 

She opened the door. Strangley, the room was dark, and cold. Then she felt a hand wrap arouond in her mouth, and she was knocked down to the floor. 

Soon, she opened and hissed when she saw it was Nicki Minaj, the lady who threaten her baby, who punched her in the party, who leaked into her phone. 

"What the fuck Nicki? Did you sleep here? Fuck you!" Cardi B spitted, and then realized she was naked. Her big breasts were hanging out, her legs were spread out, reaveling her pussy. 

" Oh, poor, poor Cardi, doesn't get a clue at anything. I came here to fuck the hell out of you, so you can get your punishment  _pet._ "

"OH hell no!" Cardi b screeched and yowled in pain as her enemy slapped her ass hard.

" Oh hell yes. And you have to adress me as master got it?" Nicki said as she slapped her ass again, making tears fall out and roll down her cheek. Then she grabbed one of Cardi's breasts and scratched, earning a yowl from her pet. Then she traced her nails around her stomach, digging it in the skin, making her cry.

"Stop! This is rape!" Cardi screeched. But will Nicki listen? 

No. So she grabbed a whip and slappped it around her pet's body, loving hearing her pain, and grabbed a vibrator and shoved it into the artist pussy, and slapped it, making a tortured Cardi scream.   
Then Cardi felt the vibrations in her clit surged foward as her body wants more. 

" Ohhh! Please stop fucking me!" Cardi moaned, but Nicki was not done yet. She grabbed the remote and pushed it to 20 making Cardi scream so hard, and felt that her whole body was vibrating, and she squirted everywhere, making the floor soaked with her juices. 

Nicki tooked off her pants, and grabbed her pet's hair, and shoved her pussy in her mouth.

" Suck."

Cardi did whaat she was told, hating to admit that her master tasted well, and screammed inside Nicki Minaj pussy as she stuffed two fingers into her pussy so hard, Cardi b sobbed. Nicki moaned as her pet's tounge worked, and felt her come soon. Soon she felt herself cum at her pet's mouth, and slapped her on the face. 

Cardi grabbed her clothes and looked at her, fear lighting in her eyes.

" We wil meet again,  _pet."_ Nicki said as her enemy left. 

**Author's Note:**

> So that's all I have for today! I was really heated up with these artists fight, so I thought, why not write a fanfic about it! Hope you enjoyed! And tell me how you guys felt by commenting!


End file.
